Gryffindor
"You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart"'' ''-The Sorting Hat'' Gryffindor is one of the four Houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, founded by Godric Gryffindor. Such character traits of students Sorted into Gryffindor are courage, chivalry, and determination. The emblematic animal is a lion, and its colours are red and gold. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington , also known as "Nearly Headless Nick" is the house ghost. The Head of Gryffindor is Manuel Katirtzis .'' Gryffindor corresponds roughly to the element of fire, and it is for that reason that the colours red and gold were chosen to represent the House.The colour of fire corresponds to that of a lion as well, red representing the mane and tail and gold representing the coat . Traits The Gryffindor house emphasises the traits of courage as well as "daring, nerve, and chivalry," and thus its members are generally regarded as brave , though sometimes to the point of recklessness. They can also be short-tempered. Notably , Gryffindor house contributed many members to Dumbledore's Armyand the Order of the Phoenix, although this may have been because the main members made it a point not to associate with other houses . Reputation Gryffindors and Slytherins have shared a fierce house rivalry since their founders, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, respectively, had a severe falling out over Slytherin's emphasis on blood purity which Gryffindor felt was wrong. There might also be an element of feeling wronged , as Harry and his fellow Gryffindors tend to win in a lot of circumstances which, when viewed from a neutral point of view, may be considered unfair. Members of other houses might have felt that Gryffindor received favouritism, considering that many saw Harry Potter being chosen as the fourth competitor in the Triwizard Tournament as an unfair stealing of Hufflepuff student Cedric Diggory's thunder . Common Room The Gryffindor Common Room is located in one of the castle's towers (Gryffindor Tower), the entrance to which is located on the seventh floor and is guarded by an oil painting of the Fat Lady, who is garbed in a pink silk dress. She permits entry only after being given the correct (regularly changing) password . Behind her painting is a large common room, with a fireplace, and two staircases leading up to the girls' and boys' dormitories . There is a spell on the girls' staircase that prevents boys from using it, however there is no such enchantment on the staircase to the boys' dormitory, allowing girls to use it whenever they wish, due to the founders' belief that girls were more trustworthy . The common room is very comfortable, and members of the Gryffindor house meet there for study groups, celebrations, or relaxation. The walls are lined with portraits , each one depicting a previous or current Head of Gryffindor . On''' Florielsand '''Years Known Students __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gryffindor Category:Hogwarts Category:Florielsand Category:Manuel Katirtzis Category:Godric Gryffindor Category:House